Harry Potter: A Replay
by Zero icefox
Summary: Harry is fed up of his life and a God is losing his. A deal has been made that will change the world around them. Time-travel,gods,fox's, monsters and videogames. Watch as harry takes control of his own fate and rises above those who tried to control him.
1. The Death of god's and mortals

You are suddenly filled with a tingling sensation as you appear in a large room filled with comfortable looking furniture and strange decorations. You are then, suddenly forced down into a comfortable chair by some unknown force, blinking in confusion you make out the form of what appears to be a white anthropomorphic/humanoid two tailed fox with ice blue markings, the fox is dressed in baggy black tracker bottoms and dark blue t-shirt with a Chinese dragon depicted surrounding the words bad to the core, said fox also appears to be smirking at you. The fox then snaps his fingers and a screen appears in front of you. The fox then starts to fade away, leaving you locked in the room, with no visible way out, maybe if you read whatever's on the screen and review it he will let you out?

* * *

><p>Zero here, be kind and review, say what's good and bad, criticise and tell me how to make it better, give me ideas for future chapters, but don't flame, do not say things with the intent to hurt and do not say how the story is bad unless you say how to fix and improve the parts you think don't work.<p>

I do not own Harry Potter and any other character from licensed book, film, and animé/manga.  
>My own characters and ideas involving them however do belong to me so you can't have them (sticks tongue out)<p>

"Hello" –speaking  
><span>Hello<span>- sarcasm or empathise

* * *

><p><span>Depression.<span>

It was a cold feeling yet hot. His Mind frozen in denial, and his Body burnt with grief.

Dead.

Hollow yet angry, sad yet dull, empty and lifeless.

Sirius.

His throat was dry but for the bile that crept up his throat, its acidic taste that spoke of sadness and sorrow.

Sirius was dead.

Anger

The only adult who gave a damn about him, Harry! And not the bloody boy who lived, he'd cared, he'd trusted Harry he'd believed in him Sirius loved him!

And yet he was dead, he saw it, again and again every night, each becoming worse than the last.

Sirius.

Bellatrix's high pitched cackling, the spell leaving her wand, Sirius's face, that shocked and haunted look before everything faded away, gone, beyond the veil.

Reflection

He remembered the first time he'd saw Padfoot, that night when he'd run away and the big black dog that had scared him so much.

A chuckle escaped his lips, hollow and lifeless. That year had gone by so fast and was almost calm compared to the others, he'd gained something that year instead of the usual loss, no looking back, it had definitely been his best year, and that was really quite sad.

"**boy be quite!" **the Dursleys another stain on his life, they'd spent years trying to beat the magic out of him, to make him submissive and humble, willing to do anything for freedom, in some ways they'd succeeded, yet he no longer cared, there was no point.

Understanding

He knew that Sirius had sometimes mistook him for his father, but for the hell of it, the man had spent 12 years in Azkaban, there had to have caused some problems, and for all he loved Remus he couldn't help but feel betrayed by him as well, where was he while I was growing up, off vacationing in the Himalayas?, speaking of that were was Dumbledore? The one who put him there in the first place? For goodness sake he had miss fig watching over him, he had to know what is was like, what _they_ were like, and yet still **nothing happened**.

Longing

His friends as much as he loved them they could be... well his patience was wearing thin and considering his life with the Dursleys that was saying something. Hermione bless her soul had sent him plenty of food when she could, but that had become less frequent now that she had been ordered to stop mailing him, she had always been a sucker for rules and authority her weakness... he understood, it was just in her nature, though it helped that she had sent him a nice apology bassist, she had even included a couple of treacle tarts!, was it any wonder he forgave her?

Ron well he wasn't really sure about him any more, not since Hedwig had returned with his letter, the Dursleys had caught that one and had locked Hedwig up in her cage, something that she was certainly not happy about, fortunately or unfortunately Dudley had also managed to scamper off with the chocolates before his parents noticed, Harry been mad at first but then... well when your cousin comes downstairs the next morning mumbling how he was in love with a small red-headed girl that he'd never met before things start to add up.

Revelations

When Fawkes had flashed in and given him a letter, something snapped in harry and he knew it truly was the final straw, that letter from Dumbledore had sparked anger deep inside of him, beyond anything he'd ever felt into Harry.

_Dear Harry_

_I do so hope that your summer is going well now that the order has talked to your aunt and uncle._

Of course not and he still had several bruises and broken bones caused from that 'talk'.

_You should know Sirius died doing what he wanted to, protecting you and battling death eaters in a blaze of glory, and as such you should not blame yourself for this tragedy. _

Did he blame himself? Sure he had at first, but then he'd sat down and actually thought about it and realised that there were people who were to blame far more then himself, who knew being locked in the cupboard under the stairs again would actually help him?

kreature, it was his bloody fault that he'd went to the ministry at all, if he hadn't lied Sirius would still be here!

Voldemort, he was the route of nearly all his troubles why should this be any different?

Umbridge- his fifth year was a wreck, along with the annual murder attempt, he also had deal with that toad of a woman around every corner, adding to the unrest he had already felt towards the ministry. Maybe if she hadn't interfered Sirius may well be alive, and maybe he could have had a normal year for once.

Bellatrix- she was surprising actually, in that he dint blame her as much as he'd thought sure she had ended up killing his godfather but, now that he thought about it they'd _been playing_ they'd been using stunner's and disarming hex's for merlin's sake, what type of fighting was that! Though he did blame her she did cause Sirius to fall into the veil after all,

Snape, years one and onward, add to the fact that if he'd just get over his stupid grudge with his father and taught him _Occlumency properly in the first place,_ Sirius may well still be alive.

And then there was Dumbledore, he had lost a lot of respect for him over the last year and finally started to see him in a different light.

Dumbledore was a respected light wizard, defeater of dark lord _Grindelwald_ and the esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

He was also the one who repeatedly stuck him with the Dursleys, hid the prophecy from him, had known of his abuse for years and still had done nothing about it, hide the bloody philosopher's stone in Hogwarts, and let his godfather to rot in Azkaban and likely a whole host of other problems.

_I also wish to inform you that due to Sirius death, grimace place is no longer usable for the order, due to this I'm afraid that you will have to stay with your aunt and uncle indefinitely, though it is my grate pleaser to inform you that professor Snape has happily agreed to resume his Occlumency lessons._

_Due to the urgency of this situation, I feel that it is best that these lessons start as soon as possible so I have come to an agreement with professor Snape, that he shall pay you a visit at your home, every afternoon from the start of the new week till the start of term._

_Do try to stop antagonising professor Snape; he is only trying to help you._

_It should also be noted that you may be receiving a letter to Sirius will reading, it is imperative that you do not leave the company of your aunt and uncles loving care, and I shall forwarded to you any items you shall receive for the reading._

_I hope you have a pleasant summer._

_**Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, and Grand Sorcerer, Founder and Secret Keeper of the Order of the Phoenix; Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards ; Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. **_

O hell no there was absolutely no way that Harry was going to let Snape, mind rape him again, and taunt him about Sirius murder he could see it now 'Potter still snivelling over your pathetic excuse for a godfather, good because you have no idea how satisfying it will be to make you watch it over and over again' Harry shuddered at that though it was something Snape was likely to do.

He glanced at the letter again rereading that last section once again, picking out the double meanings in it, something that the Dursleys had taught him; a sudden laugh escaped him as he imagined the Dursleys looks if he told them that.

First of Dumble's was blaming Sirius for them not being able to use grimace place and as punishment for something, probably destroying half Dumble's office, he was getting locked up again.

There was also the fact that there were other casualties, friends that he'd cared about, they'd also died and yet Dumbledore had seen fit to mention them, discarding them like a chess master does his pawns.

Dumble's also wanted to see what was in his head, never mind his privacy, and was rewarding his pet by letting Snape torcher him; he was also blaming him for Snape's pettishness.

There was also something that the headmaster did not want Harry to hear, or get at the will reading and so had forbidden him from going, and to top it all off he acts like a benevolent fool and tells him to have a good time in hell.

Well the old coot could shove it, he was going to Gringotts for that will-reading or his name wasn't Harry James Potter.

* * *

><p>2 days latter<p>

* * *

><p>Harry growled in frustration tomorrow was his deadline and he still hadn't been able to escape, tonks had caught him on the first day, Fred on the second, and while both had been apologetic and sworn not to tell the others about his 'dashing escape' as Fred so casually put it, he was still no closer to his goal.<p>

George was on duty again today and he thankfully was discreetly helping Harry finish his gardening with magic, well he was in till he tried pulling up one of aunt petunia's prize petunia's and harry had hurriedly tell him to stop, now through he had to listen to him munch on sweets and candy while he worked. He was starving and now he had to listen to twin no 1.

Almost as if to empathise this point, His stomach started growling, hoping to at least shut the ginger menace to shut up Harry chucked a small stone in the menaces general direction, only to spin around in shock as he heard something heavy impact on the ground.  
>What he found was the half visible form of George weasley collapsed on the grass, a small red bump already forming on his head, which was likely to be where the rock had impacted George's skull. After checking George was all right, well as all right as one can be after being knocked out by a <span>S.F.P<span> (small flying projectile), Harry found a small chuckle escaped his lips at the irony of the situation; it couldn't be this easy could it?

Well he wasn't going to take his chances, and with his potter luck he had to be fast, ignoring his aunt petunia's shrill yell, he dashed through the house, grabbed his pre-packed trunk and was out the door before they realised what he was doing.

Inwardly cheering at his success, He quickly made himself down the street and was half way across the road before a voice spurred to his attention.

_Petrificus Totalus!_ His happiness drained at the sound of that voice, he cursed himself for forgetting that a normal week started on a Sunday and not on Monday.

As the voice drew closer he found himself staring at one of the people he most despised.

"Well, well, well look at we hear, it seems Mister Potter was trying to escape from his family, what happened Potter they not taking care of your every whim? Spoiled brat, let's get you back inside so we can get the less..."

Whatever Snape was going to say was cut off by unbridled pain that had shot through Harry Potter as a car ploughed through him, his last moments were filled with the terrified screams of neighbours, the blazing screech of rubber on tarmac as the car sped away, and Snape crying for "lily's boy".

* * *

><p>Harry James Potter died that day and the world wept, not for Harry Potter but for the boy who lived.<p>

* * *

><p>Death was an interesting experience; Harry noted as he drifted through a sea of darkness, he felt so...numb, like his emotions had been stripped away leaving him bare. But Harry no longer cared, nothing was important any more, he was dead, and it was an almost sweet release from the hardships that he had faced in life.<br>"Now, now we don't want to give up that easily do we?"  
>Green eyes snapped open examining the darkness around him<br>"Where...who are you..." He called out his tone bland and without emotion

"It seems being stripped of those spell's had more effect then I thought... Or maybe it's just this place affecting you? Or maybe it's a bit of both?"  
>"What are you talking about? Who the hell are you" harry said his tone starting to becoming aggravated<br>The voice laughed "yes, yes that's more like it, just what I'd expect from you"  
>A small orb of light appeared in the distance thousands of pulsing colours radiating from its shell<br>"Can you escape" the voice whispered in his ear "you could save them you know, your loved ones, your friends, your godfather, but you have to come, come towards the light"  
>This was a trick he told himself they were dead Luna, Neville, Sirius, they all died that night, all for him.<p>

"Dead but not gone there's still a chance, you can still save them, though it depend are you willing to risk it? What would you give Harry Potter for the chance to save your friends?"

If he had a chance? What would he gave he had nothing, nothing to live for, and was in fact dead, if he had a chance, what would he give and would it be worth it, yes he told himself yes it would, I'll do whatever I have to save them, Luna, Neville, Sirius, hold on I'm coming for you.

And with that he twisted his body so that it was on course with the orb of light.

He felt a blinding light, the feeling of weightless and then a falling sensation as was dropped onto a heavily cushioned sofa.  
>"What were" he ground out disoriented from the fall<br>"A I see you made it, that's good, it would have been such a waist to lose you"  
>"Lose me?" Harry asked swinging his head around towards the source of the voice only to stop and stare at just <em><span>what<span>_ he saw, it was a fox, a fox that was wearing jeans and a T-shirt and was smirking at him. This was not normal, even for him!  
>The fox let out a chuckle "hello Harry, you have no idea how pleased I am to meet you, now come here and have a seat, we have things to discuss" the fox thing said almost bouncing as he motioned to the table behind him.<p>

This entire thing gave Harry bad vibes, but so did a lot of things in his life. Shrugging slightly he decided to actually figure out where he was, surrounding him and the fox appeared to be a white void, a single black Gothic styled table resting in the centre, two black Gothic chairs surrounding it, on one of which the fox was sitting, there was also two goblets resting on the table. Harry stood up and was happily surprised to find there was a solid floor, though he did end up yelping in surprise when the sofa he had been previously resting on had disappeared, leaving him no choice but to sit on the offered seat.

Glaring at the chuckling fox he sat down on the offered seat, he stared at the humanoid fox, up close he could now see that had blue eyes and aqua coloured patterns running through his fur.  
>"I know I look good but I'm sure we have other things discuss now, now don't we?" Harry blushed at the still smirking fox, realising that he had indeed been caught staring.<br>"now Harry I suppose you have questions?" The fox said still smirking at him  
>"Where am I, what are you and who are you?" harry replied<p>

"I suppose you can call me zero, I'm a kitsune, a fox spirit more commonly named, at least that's what form I take" the fox smirked at him again "as for were we are, you could call this place my home, I created this pocket dimension and I control everything inside it" to prove this point Zero grabbed one of the now filled goblets and thrust into Harry's hand, taking the other one himself and drinking.

Harry tentatively took a sip of the offered liquid and was pleasantly surprised to find it tasted of fizzy lemon and lime.

"It's also were I've brought you to say, offer you a deal" the fox started again "I could help you save your friends, your godfather, give you a second chance, that is if you except."  
>Harry stared the fox in-front of him, the goblet now forgotten as his expression started to change rapidly, happy, sad, worried, scared and mad before he finally settled on neutral face.<br>"And what do you get out of this?" Harry questioned, he had been used far too much to be as trusting as he used to be.

"Power, as simple as that, though partly because it's fun, granting this wish will take some of my power but the benefits I'll receive will more than make up for it" seeing the questioning look Harry sent the fox he continued

"I'm what you would call a being of a higher plane, a god, a deity, excreta, excreta, I'm also what you would call a 'new-born' so I don't have a lot of power, meaning that in-less I 'level up' soon another god could consume me and that would be really, really bad for me. By accepting you would become my warrior or avatar if you will and by proxy when they revere you they also revere me which in turn grants me power."

"You're a baby!" Harry yelled in shock, which in turn caused the fox blush with embarrassment.

Thinking for a second Harry frowned before speaking. "I think you've got the wrong person for the job I mean have you seen the wizarding worlds view on me at the minute? Though what do you mean revering you grants you power"

"Yes, well we'll just have to change that won't we? And have you ever heard the phrase a god's power is equal only to those that worship him... no? Well then The type of being I am is an example of that the more who know of me the more powerful I become, so in the end we both profit from this and there's no real downside." the fox started to mumble after this but quickly carried on.

"That's good I guess but why don't you just, I don't know create your own dimension and disciples then, I mean you created this" he gestured to the void "why not more?"

A small frown appeared on the foxes face, making a sigh before replying, "simply put I'm not powerful to even think of doing that, it takes a hell of a lot of power to create your own dimension, a personal pocket dimension being the exception of course, but creating your own living dimension full of life forms sentient enough to worship you, that's complicated, tiring and time consuming, you can skip that of course if you have enough power spare to speed up time a bit, but then if I had that much power to spare, I wouldn't need a dimension in the first place, No, no it was much easier to find through a way dimension that was salvageable, I even got lucky enough to find a world marker."

Zero turned and laughed at his most likely gob-smacked expression before continuing to speak, answering his questions before he even asked them.

"A through a way dimension or world as there sometimes called is what happens when a is ruler abandons it, completely cutting his or her ties to that dimension, and from that point on, it starts to collapse on itself, disasters, calamity you name it the longer it goes on the worse things become, although I do think getting hit by a car went a little too far." He muttered the last part causing Harry to blush in embarrassment, really years of murder attempts and he gets killed by a car? What type of irony is that?

Zero then frowned again, "unfortunately even though I found it in time and can sort of adopt this universe as my own, being a 'new-born' I don't have the power to begin with and its former ruler was apparently terribly more powerful than me, It was just, incredibly lucky that I found this world had created a world marker in its rulers absence."

Sighing Zero continued "sometimes after a collapse starts the very dimension itself tries to compensate for the loss of its ruler, normally by creating a world-point marker, which is the condensed form of what remains of its former rulers power, and it is that marker on its word's future relies, now a marker can take the form of anything, a pen, a sword, a giant rabbit... or it could become a unassuming human who had no idea of it."

Zero's fetchers turned upwards into a sort of evil smirk as he explained this. Leaving Harry to just stare in shock, as his brain processed this information, first a prophesied slayer of dark lords now the host of a gods power, it was official someone, somewhere really, really hated him.

"Now here comes the part which I think you'll like, as you're the marker with your approval I can adopt this world and make you my avatar, giving you second chance at life as well as the benefits that come with being an avatar."

"So you can make me super powerful so I can kill Voldemort now!" Harry exclaimed happy for once that things had started to work to his advantage.

Zero blushed and turned its head sideways so he was facing away from him, something Harry took as not a good sign.

"well I probably could but, I really hope I don't have to, like I said I'm a new-born, a starving new-born at that, I used most of my energy to crate this space so I could offer you a deal, on top of repairing this world," he paused for a second and sighed again before continuing "at best it will probably be years before I get any real power stored up, meaning it will be awhile before I can start giving you real power, though I can probably give you some advantages to tip things into you favour."

Zero started mumbling again but this time he managed to catch it "Maybe? If I time jumped him?, probably work better that way, should work" turning his head back so the fox faced Harry again, a small smile on his lips. "I've got an idea, one that will probably end up better for both of us, though it means I while be out of commission for a while, though I should still be able to give you a hand every now and then. So do we ha..." Zero suddenly grabbed his chest and started coughing violently; it was also at the same time that Harry noticed cracks had started to appear the void.

"It seems that my time is up, it's now or never Harry, accept or reject, live or die, signed and sealed, which do you choose? Do you accept this deal?" Zero stuttered out between coughs.

For Harry, It really wasn't that hard to choice, he could save his friends, his godfather, himself and hell the world if he understood the fox right, ouch he though looking at the fox, that does not look healthy I guess I'll be saving him as well. "Zero, I... I accept your deal!" he yelled out in shock as a shard of what looked like glass narrowly missed his head.

"on our souls thy pact is given, signed and sealed" Zero yelled in return, its body glowing in a gentle light, before the light condensed into a small orb and shot towards harry and then _inside_ him.

This was also the _perfect_ moment for the dimension to shatter around them, and in accordance with Murphy's Law it did.

As the shattered pieces of the shattered dimension rained down, Harry felt himself falling backwards leaving him falling from the formally white haven and back into the black void once again.

he would latter swear he heard Zero muttered" thank god for his saving people thing".

Blushing was the last thing Harry remembered before he was plunged into the endless black sea.

* * *

><p>(Note I also wanted to use a loopy font for Dumbledore's letter but fan-fiction only accepts one font)<p>

I'm also not trying to let Hermione off the hook but Harry had already ate the food she sent, and _if_ there were potions in it Harry would already be affected by them, plus we all no Harry weakness to treacle tart

I intend to update this fic as I have the story planned out till Hogwarts already, just got to get it on the page, prof-read, spell checked, proof read again then post it!

Murphy's Law "Anything that can go wrong will go wrong". - Real thing

Potters law "Anything that can go wrong will go wrong in the worst way, at the worst possible time, then Harry will narrowly escape it" - made by me- though it's a running gag involving Harry in a lot of fic's

Anyway here's an Omake for you

* * *

><p>Omake- Hedwig the avatar<p>

"Or it could be a seemingly insignificant white owl that had no idea of it"

Hedwig blinked before launching into a tirade of hoots

"Are you sure?"

Hedwig bobbed her head

"OK then, you have yourself a deal"

Harry woke up with a terrible headache the last thing he could remember was being hit, a hooting over his shoulder snapped him out of those thought as Hedwig butted her head agents his chest, he looked at the magnificent owl that was his mate and hooted happily.

It was strange; he remembered two lives, one as Harry Potter the boy who lived and another as Harry Potter the owl who lived. he by far preferred the owl who lived, life was more pleasant and far less stressful, Voldemort was less powerful and not to mention and mole and not some strange hairless monkey called a human, yes life as Harry Potter the owl was grand.


	2. A replay indeed

You are suddenly filled with a tingling sensation as you re-appear in a familiar room filled with comfortable looking furniture and strange decorations. You are then, suddenly forced down into a comfortable chair by a familiar fox.

The fox then snaps his fingers and a screen appears in front of you.

The fox stares at you for a second before fading away, leaving you locked in the room, with nothing to do but read the screen again.

* * *

><p>Zero here, be kind and review, say what's good and bad, criticise and tell me how to make it better, give me ideas for future chapters, but don't flame, do not say things with the intent to hurt and do not say how the story is bad unless you say how to fix and improve the parts you think don't work.<p>

I do not own Harry Potter and any other character from licensed book, film, and animé/manga.

My own characters and ideas involving them however do belong to me so you can't have them (sticks tongue out)

"Hello" –speaking

'Hello'- thinking

Hello-written words

Hello -sarcasm or empathise

"Hello"- different language talking

'Hello' - different language thinking

Hello - different language writing

* * *

><p>I think I should explain more on Harry's mood in chapter one, it's very easily in the summer about 2 weeks after Hogwarts has ended, so Luna's, Neville's and Sirius's deaths are still fresh on his mind.<p>

Though the main differences, is that in this reality, Harry lost more than his godfather, a guy he loved but dint really know. He had also lost 2 friends, one he'd had since first year and another he'd just started to get to know, this of course had the effect of amplifying whatever reactions he had in the cannon.

This harry had also completely destroyed Dumble's office, Including certain silver and puffing objects that Dumble's was so fond of, which made even Dumble's madder at him.

by the time he was sent back to the Dursleys, harry was so consumed by the rage and guilt he felt, that it has started to consumed him, till the emotional maelstrom had become a cold and fierce fury, were every free moment of his time was spent replaying the scenes from the ministry, and the events that led up to it.

Together, these combined forces caused his mind to snap in such a way that he's developed a deep distrust of everyone he believes to have cause his friends and godfathers death's.

This had totally dispelled any preconceived notions or feelings he had towards those involved.

Also note at end of chapter as to why it's been so long.

* * *

><p>Zeros voice whispering in his ear was the first thing he was aware of<p>

"The deal was successful, farewell Harry; I'll see you in 11 years". Zero's voice faded away quickly, and harry found his life playing out at high speeds in front of him.

The warm comforting darkness of his mother's womb, being born into a world of bright lights, getting cued over by his parents and their friends, his and Neville parents talking about their births, playing with the marauders, his first birthday, when they went into hiding, and then That _day_ came the day they died.

Harry new this memory was differed immediately because of how time seemed to return to normal and by the loud noise of splintering wood that had woken baby-harry up, he watched as his father dropped dead at the top of the stairs, how Voldemort glided over his corpse and then disarmed his mother, how she had pleaded for him to be spared, how she had fallen to the floor, cold and lifeless.

He watched as a wand was pointed at him and the curse was fired, the screeching of pain as his spirit was ripped from his body, the tingling sensation that coursed through his body, then force that pulled his spirit back.

he watched as Voldemort's shout in surprise and anger as the deadly curse bounced back, the 'thunk' of Voldemort's body falling to the floor and the sense of tiredness that fell over him.

Even as the 'baby-harry' slept, he was forced to watch events unfold, he saw Dumble's come and go, checking on him, taking items from the wreck of what was once his home, before vanishing with Voldemort's body.

He saw Sirius appear and then Hagrid, as they argued over him, as Sirius left and Hagrid took him to the Dursleys, being dropped off on the doorstep with no more than a letter.

From there time sped up again, though it did stop now and then, on dire situations, and the rare happy moments.

Unlocking the cupboard door so he could sneak into the kitchen for food, making the floor clean so he wouldn't be punished, playing with Dudley in the back yard while his aunt and uncle watched, healing injuries that he would otherwise die from and being hit by his uncle's belt for 'cheating' after he brought home his first report card.

He watched as a Fawkes cam and healed a broken and bruised harry from near death, the time his hair grew back when his aunt had cut it, the time harry had Apparated to the school roof, how Dudley stood up for him and the time harry had made himself invisible to escape Dudley and his gang.

It was disconcerting, watching those memories play out in front of him, some of which were good, though most of which were bad. He dint remember a lot of them ever happening, yet they felt right, like they had happened but he had merely forgotten about them.

It did however make much more sense as he watched the next memory play

it was his birthday and things had _changed_ everything had changed, he had panicked and told his aunt and uncle in hopes that they would tell him it wasn't real, like they had always done, but that changed as well, no more comforting words, not the worried glances they sometimes threw each other. Not even the endless list of chores he would normally get when he asked such questions. No there was none of that, only the words "_freak_" and "_boy_", the pain and the punishments, the trip and the abandonment. It was painful, the way they had smiled at him as they had dropped him off at that park, telling him to play while they went shopping, how they said they wouldn't be more than 10 minutes and how he had waited for them in till the sun had set and the stars twinkled in the sky, how they never came, how he had cried himself to sleep under a bush.

The next week had turned even worse, running for his life, foraging for food in bins, sleeping in the cold and damp, but then _she_ came.

She had looked at him with so much pity; so much grief and then she took him. They year had been the best he had ever had, Natalie had taking him in, caring for him, _loving_ him. They were both lonely and lost, infertile from an assault she had lost all hope of ever having children and he the boy who had been cast out and rejected, she was his miracle and he was hers.

Then _it_ happened, the pool of crimson life pooled around her naked form, her eyes full of pain and fear pleading at the man who stood above her, his laughter ringing through the bedroom, how the man had turned towards him, the smirk on his face and the resounding bang that echoed throughout the house. Shock and fear overtook harry as the bullet sped towards him, eyes closed awaiting the pain that would follow, but non did, instead there was an ice cold sensation that passed through his skull, the sound of shattering glass, and the man's scream of fear as the world yet again _changed_, but it dint matter, not any more, Natalie eyes had become dull and vacant. Dumbledore had appeared later and took him back to the Dursleys with not so much as a word, throwing him back into a hate filled household without a second thought.

Frozen in shock and fear as he was, harry never noticed the man whipping his wand out and start casting spells.

Dumbledore had smiled at the vacant eyed harry before vanishing from his life once again.

* * *

><p>From then on harry started noticing a change in memory-harry, he had become rash and impulsive, with seemingly no knowledge of the power that had aided him so many times before.<p>

He had also become very obedient to his aunt and uncle, doing there every whim without a thought, trapped in the bonds of servitude.

There was also this heaviness on him, before he had always had so much energy but now? He was constantly tired and his muscles burned with pain if he tried to run.

Yet there was also familiar about it that made harry wonder whether this bond had ever been removed.

The next few years, had unfortunately, been completely miserable for this new Harry and strangely enough the constant beatings were one of the _better_ moments.

Eventually his 'home-movie' ended, leaving harry to stare into the white void around him and think about how his life turned out.

He hatted to think his actions weren't his own... His emotions weren't his own, his will being twisted whatever way Dumbledore wanted and how good he felt now the spells and bonds had been ripped away, how calm he was now, how easy it was for him to think, how everything had become so clear.

The Dursleys he hated them, the pain they caused, the abuse he suffered, the hatred he felt about every time he found he couldn't disobey them, how he couldn't tell anybody about them.

Looking back at his memoires now, it was obvious that something was wrong, there behaviour was strange, nice, abusive, loving and there frankly ironic obsession with being freakishly normal... it was just so_ wrong.  
><em>But honestly, he dint care about that any more, he would not forgive them, nor would he let them ruin his life this time around.

That fox had given him a chance, a chance to fix things, a chance to live.  
>He would live for that, for the chance to find friends, to protect them and to get there revenge.<p>

Unfortunately this though proses was, rather violently cut off, as his spirit was torn away from the void and thrust back into his, now living, body.  
>It was bliss, all the feeling's he had lost in that void, all the joy and emotion returning in a flash. Then he felt it, a rage beginning to build up inside him, that familiar hollow fury he had always struggled to keep hidden from others. The feeling of his body, literally burning as his own magic fought to strip away the hostile energy's bound to his core, his mind overloading as new thoughts and emotions entered his brain, and the hollow relief as his body gained a soul.<p>

It was all too much... He screamed

* * *

><p>Yes I know I'm evil, both a cliff-hanger and a short chapter. - But fear not I have an Omake for you!<p>

Omake- prophecy invalid

Dumbledore looked at the orb that held the prophecy in confusion he'd been informed that there had been some sort of disturbance with it but it looked fine, frowning he grasped it in his hand and listened to it play out, "due to a change in management, the prophecy you are trying to access is no longer valid, we are sorry for the inconvenience, please destroy this orb and have a nice day.

Albus Dumbledore's was later found, in the middle of Hogwarts main hall, repeating "it was for the greater good".

Albus Dumbledore's brain fried that day and for the life of them, no one could figure out why.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the long wait, in addition to starting collage again, I realised that there was no way that this fic would be any good if I kept the current plot-line, and after some inspiration, I came up with a new one, something which I hinted at in this chapter, first one to guess right gets a cookie by the way.<p>

Now I have a few questions for you all, what house should harry go into?

And please tell me where I can find a timetable of the lessons Hogwarts students do for there 7 years, if not I'll have to work one out myself and that will take time.

Any ideas and requests you have just send me a message and I'll see if I can make it work in the plot.

Also give me reviews, I answer them! No seriously reviews give me motivation to Wright this fic instead of doing other stuff.

One last thing, if I don't get reviews or messages telling me what house they think harry should be in and why, I'll be stuck at the feast and this fic will go nowhere

Any way you can now leave the room and I'll see you next time, and remember reviews make me happy, flamers make me sad and nothing at all means I have no motivation.


	3. Mirror Mirror: Delve Into Thy Heart

Zero here, be kind and review, say what's good and bad, criticise and tell me how to make it better, give me ideas for future chapters, but don't flame, do not say things with the intent to hurt and do not say how the story is bad unless you say how to fix and improve the parts you think don't work.

I do not own Harry Potter and any other character from licensed book, film, and animé/manga.

My own characters and ideas involving them however do belong to me so you can't have them (sticks tongue out)

* * *

><p>hi there long time no update, funny sorry about that really, well no so funny really, it has to do with depression, for the last couple of years I have been suffering from depression as well as deep rooted confidence issues, thankfully physiology works, well mine did at least it was like self propaganda!.<p>

But enough about that it's mostly over now and I should be updating a lot more frequently that I have been, currently I'm redoing Naruto a replay and I have a test summery up for that on my profile

(Note I will often put things I want an opinion on up on my profile so be sure to check it regularly)

* * *

><p>"Hello" –speaking<p>

'Hello'- thinking

Hello-written words

_Hello_ -sarcasm or empathise

"**Hello"**- different language talking

**'Hello' **- different language thinking

**Hello**- different language writing

''Something used to describe or say something unknown'' for example ''shadowy portal'' =the veil of death

* * *

><p>Mirror Mirror: A Reflections Truth<p>

* * *

><p>At eight years old harry potter was a very unusual child, he was thin to the point his ribs showed through his silky pale skin, emerald green eyes and untameable black hair, that stuck out in every direction, much to the Dursleys chagrin. He wore his overweight cousin's old discarded clothing that loosely hung of his small frame, so that at least in his opinion, the signs of his ''accidents'' wouldn't show, not that it really mattered much as it would be ignored as always.<p>

The day started as normal, well as normal as one could get in the Dursley household, from the swift awaking from the rapping on his cupboard door, to the cooking of a large breakfast for the Dursleys family, 3 fired eggs and 5 large bacon slices smothered in fat for his cousin and uncle, with a side order of 12 pancakes, dripping with chocolate syrup for Dudley and a platter of English scones for his uncle.

His aunt on the other hand preferred a Spanish omelette on Mondays with a light salad. And for him...breakfast for the freak? That would never happen, not in the Dursleys minds anyway.

Truly Harry dint mind cooking the meals for the Dursleys, it was more enjoyable then some of his other chores and he was good at it, he knew because it was one of the only things that his family hadn't complain about, yet any way. He just wished that they'd let him have some, instead given him just what he needed to survive. Bread chess, the rare slice of meat and assorted expired food, things that would barely kept him alive, alive but starving.

Thankfully he had learned a few things from life at the Dursleys, one of which was that if he was careful they wouldn't notice the occasional missing food from the fridge, it after all wasn't like they had ever looked inside it since he had been old enough to start cooking for them.

he'd long since learned that he had plenty of time in the morning's to make enough food for the in tire day and sneak back into his cupboard before the Dursleys even got up.

But then it all went downhill, why harry hunting, a vicious game Dudley liked to play whit his friends with the aim of which was to catch and beat harry up, that was unfortunately normal, what was bad on the other hand was all the teachers at the school he was at wouldn't protect him, they wouldn't let him take solace in being around a large group for protection, they'd just stared at him with the same hollow eyes, eyes that made him wonder exactly what the Dursleys had told them, but it didn't matter now he was once again running for what was left of his pathetic life, away from his freakish whale of a cousin.

So yes today had not been good, but then again when had it ever been? For as long as he could remember it had always been the same, the same anger, the same abuse, the same ignorance, day in day out it was all the _same,_ and he hated it, he hated _them, _the Dursleys, the bane of his existence, his relatives, his tortures, his family, his curse...but he hated one thing more, that man, the one who had torn him from his one true friend, the one who had dumped him back at the Dursleys, the one who had made him start forgetting, the man who had put that _thing_ into his head.

That thing, it was like a parasite, slowly taking control from him and plunging him back to the far corners of his mind, even now he could feel it, the burning hatred turning into an overpowering fear, his usual calm yet timid nature transformed into a brash fiery anger, yes he hated it, he hated looking through its eyes every time it took control, how idiotic it was, how submissive it was, how rash it was and most of all the pain it caused,

It would aggravate the Dursleys beyond measure and leave him to deal whit even harsher '_punishments' _then before. He hated how every day he had to struggle against it for control of his own mind and yet everyday it still got stronger, taking control for longer and longer periods. How he hated that man how me hated that...argggggggg.

he was cut off from his inner rant, as that burning hire coursed through his body signalling it was taking control, leaving him once again to see through its eyes, as it stopped running and cowered on the floor in front of Dudley, how Dudley laughed at them and the pain that raced through his body as blow after blow landed, how the surge of anger and burning pain subsided as he regained control again, watching as Dudley and his gang walked of laughing, that sickening smile on his face as if it was normal... no this was not normal, normal was the kids who played with their parents in the park, normal was the caring smiles and hugs, the Dursleys where _not_ normal not by any means, for however much they obsessed with being normal, they were not, no far from it they were the _freaks _not him and yet he himself was not normal, he could never be not after the life he had lived, but was that really so bad? To be a normal mindless sheep but he wasn't a freak ether no he was something in-between not a freak just unique he was aaaaaarrrrgghhhhhh, that burning pain once again tore through his body, stealing his energy and forcefully healing his injures, yet leaving him too exhausted to move.

He lay there exhausted staring out hollowly as a teacher appeared from behind the building staring at him with those same hollow eyes, shouting at him for skiving class, the visible bruises he had ignored as usual, yet he noticed things blurring, the burning pain demanding more and more of his energy as he tried to cling to consciousness, yes one of these days harry thought as he was locked away again 'one day I'll be free and those men, the Dursleys I'll find them and destroy them!'.

His light faded and another took control his memories ripped to pieces, his emotions scattered and reformed... Reformed back into the perfect little weapon that he had been intended to be.

* * *

><p>Delve Into Thy Heart: My Broken Soul<p>

* * *

><p>Falling that was the first thing harry noted, he was falling down and down, an ocean of blackness surrounding him, had died again? No this felt different than before, his emotions were still there, just calmer and there was a feeling of power that bubbled up in his chest, it felt like freedom and hope, it felt nice, even the darkness of the void felt different, not empty like last type but welcoming, comforting, almost like a hug, yet one that surrounded his entire being threatening to consume him, the light below him, what he was falling towards felt similar, yet different, it felt like protection and joy but also blindness? No not a literal blindness but being blinded to the truth?<p>

The two forces seemed to mingle together around his each comforting him in their own way.

He suddenly felt his perceptions go inverted as his body flipped itself over landing on something solid, in-between the two forces.

* * *

><p>He felt as if his body had suddenly plunged head first into ice-cold water, while his insides burned themselves to ashes, then nothingness, 'so this was oblivion' he mused quietly to himself, not that it mattered in a place like this, surrounded by darkness looming over him, a pit of light burning under him, it was peaceful, the parasite was gone, as was the constant feeling of deja vu that accompanied him every time he was reborn, he had died again he noted just in-time to escape fading from existence because of that parasite, he wondered would he be able to escape next time? And when would he return to the living world, would it be with her, could he save her this time? No not now it had been one more death then possible, he knew that, but maybe he could escape before that man found him, before that parasite took up residence in his head? He would hopefully keep enough flashes to prevent that from happening, hopefully at least then he could. Wha?<p>

He suddenly felt his perceptions go inverted as his body flipped itself over landing on something solid, in-between the two forces. 'This was unexpected, this had never happened before'

* * *

><p>Two sets of emerald green eyes snapped open simultaneously, bearing into each other as they took in the others appearances.<p>

The younger harry noted that the seemingly older version of him was no longer wearing Dudley's cast offs, but what looked like robes crossed with a school uniform, weird but they also lucked expensive, not hand me downs, but tailor made black and red cloth that looked like it comfortably fit his body, this bode well for his future...that is if this was in fact him from the future, yet there also was his face, he dint look as confused as what he himself was sure he did but he did luck shocked, maybe he had found a way to 'death jump' further back than usual, and dint expect to find another him there? And judging by the haunted look in his other's eyes, something had happened, something really bad, his other had the same look as he did when he lost Nata... No... Was she still alive? Had he found a family...only to lose them again? He count do that again he though, tears streaming down his cheeks, he would have killed him...oh that was possible, he had to correct this, he would not lose someone that loved him again!

The older harry meanwhile was too busy being disoriented, he had after all just died, at the hands of a car for goodness sake and then was forced to watch his own life play out in-front of him, as if it were a movie and now he was hear in this disorientating place staring at what looked like a younger version of himself, except he looked cold, angry at the world, not that he could blame...himself? 'God this was weird, and he knew weird, he was harry potter! '

Wait tears, shock, and grief and as well as understanding? He watched these emotions flash onto his younger-self's face before he slowly started walking toward him.

"What happened, how did the future turn out" his younger self spoke his voice tinged with a mixture of grief and sorrow.

He found himself immediately answering as if there was nothing to hide, as if there was no point, "they all died, Luna, Neville, Sirius, they all died, all because of me, all because I was too stupid to believe a vision sent by _that thing_ " his voice escalating as anger boiled up towards the end.

* * *

><p>The younger Harry's eyes hardened, 'I was correct we lost someone again, wait ''<em>that thing'' <em>he questioned himself, was the parasite still there? Had it remained and festered inside him for years, wait visions...flashes! Shit, could the parasite tamper with them? That would be bad...no it would be bad, very, very bad.

"That thing?" he questions his older self tentatively noting his rising leaves of anger.

"_Voldemort_" the older boy spat "our parent's killer"

He froze, his parents...they weren't drunks, they were murdered, not killed in a car crash...did they have the same power as him...no they wouldn't have died then...not for good at least.

The older continued on "and then _Dumbledore_" again the name was spat with such anger it made the younger cringe back a little, who was this one "he ordered us to be taking way, to the _Dursleys, _convinced Sirius, our godfather to hand him over while he hunted the betrayer, _Wormtail_"

The younger was once again shocked he had a godfather...what had happened to him and the name Wormtail it had been not spat but hissed out, hissed with such hate attached to it, he understood, this Wormtail was the reason for his parents deaths, and along whit this Dumbledore him being sent to the Dursleys.

"Only for him to get branded as the betrayer himself, Locked in Azkaban for years while peter escaped, while I, we were tortured!" the older him raged now visibly shaking.

'Peter, another name for wormtail he supposed, and it did answer the reason why his godfather was absent, not that he was happy about it'

"when I went to Hogwarts I thought things were looking up, but _no_ every year a murder attempt, bias and unfair teachers and a school populated by idiots bigots!...I made friends" he continued on in a quiet voice "first Ron, the jealous yet brilliant mate, someone I could trust, Hermione, the studious book-smart girl...always going on at us to study, yet always being there when we needed her, Neville the clumsy and shy boy but he was loyal to the core, Luna she was one in a million, she acted so wired at times but displayed more common sense than anyone id ever met. They were my true friends, and …..Why...why did this happen" the older sobbed while his younger reflection simply patted him on the back a frown visible on his face.

'it seemed life did not get any better for them, it had seemed like it for a moment but a lie covered in truth was still a lie, if not so much more deadly, he saw how fragile is older-self's emotions and mind seemed to be, had the parasite done this to him or was it something else? He also felt the sorrow for the older him, yet he was still detached it was not _him_ after all, not yet anyway and if one thing his ''death jumps'' was that things could change no two loops had ever been the same and that meant life would change, hopefully to a better future, to a happy one.

* * *

><p>A cough sounded from behind the two reflections of harry potter causing them to both skin around at him the younger's arms up protectively, the older's wand hand lashing out a curse on his lips...if he had a wand that is.<p>

"Am I interrupting something" a voice emanated from the darkness as a figure stepped forward relieving itself to be a fox... A humanoid fox? What was happening now, none of his death jumps had ever happened like this before?

"Harry pull yourself together we need to talk...oh harry you really did rip yourself in two dint you" the fox said in a strange mixture kind of silky, amused yet worried tone.

"what happened Zero I thought you said you were going to send me back, not dump me in this place with a mini-me!".

His eyes snapped to his older self 'it seemed that the older me knows what's going on... but why would he need help death jumping?, mini-me? I'll show you mini-me!'

The fox apparently named Zero laughed causing younger Harry's eyes to glare at him.

"Mini-me... O I needed that, seriously do you know how hard it is to do what I did? It took a hell of a lot of power and time, I haven't had a minute to rest since we last talked, 5 years ,that's how long it took me to get this sorted out, and then I had to choose a moment to send you back so that your mind wouldn't implode on itself. Seriously do you know how hard it is to create a fake parallel universe set everything up then switch everything over? No it's _freaking_ hard" the fox's ranted before sighing as he fell back onto a rapidly forming coach.

'It seemed this fox was much more then it appeared...well at least he thought it did, he'd never seen a humanoid fox before so anything was possible.

"What do you mean" he spoke for the first time since the fox's arrival his voice hardened.

The fox sighed to itself while massaging its head. "first off harry meet harry, or rather the other side of your soul" the fox took a moment for those words to digest themselves before continuing, "younger harry meet the part that was left after Dumble's ''parasite'' ingrained itself into your psych, older harry meet the part of you that holds the markers consciousness , your true consciousness , simply put your soul fractured when the parasite took control and so did the markers fragment, the dormant part took the consciousness , the will, while what was left had only the power".

'This was...weird, his soul was split in two, the parasite won? And the markers fragment? Was that his power?'

"Little harry" the fox voiced causing him to turn from his inner musings towards the strange fox

"you become the subconscious, guiding the new you as much as you could with the parasite still controlling your emotions, it was only you that got the flashes as you call them and with what you had, you did a very good job, far better than anyone could of hoped for but..." 'the fox dint need to say it he'd seen the luck in his older's eyes he'd heard what he'd had to say '.

The fox sighed again "it took me awhile to find out your soul had fractured, and I realised I count just dump the memoires in slowly till you became one, I had to alter my plans to something that took a lot more work"

"I was spiritually exhausted when I started and the only power I could access was that of your soul hence the problem, I had to be careful soul magic is a dangerous thing, even more so with it fractured like it is. your world marker's-power was luckily based on that of saving yourself, so much so that It created a kind of snapshot whenever you died and then rewound time to save you, hence your ''flashes'' that's how you always knew what to do, to save yourself, how you _always_ knew where to go. Using this I was able to create a kind of false dimension exactly like yours," the fox gave a sly smile "with a few changes of course".

'And that's where the sense of foreboding came from'.

"it started when you were brought into existent and the residents lived there lives there same, except it was all fake, after all with the exception off you they had no souls" wait what?

The fox then turned to his older self before continuing "when you woke up, it seemed like a move played on high speeds in your head"

Zero dint wait for the older harry to answer before he continued "those were your memoires, I'm sure you also noticed the parts that ran normally yes? Those were the ''reruns'' or ''death jumps'' where you died and the power of the world marker reversed time to save you, once that was done, was forced to let it run far enough to send you to a time when your brain wouldn't implode on itself. After that I inverted the two dimensions, transferring what made one real and the other fake, the souls, the life, the _magic_, it was at that point you woke up".

"Then why... why dint you save her..." he voiced out, his voice trembling with sorrow and barely kept anger, drawing the foxes attention away from his older and back to him "why did you let her die?" He asked the fox who shifted uncomfortably,

" I count change that much, only a few of this dimensions rules and forces...not people, it is one of the founding rules of my kind not to break the free will agreement, and in till your mind and body re-joined together, I had no influence over you, I could not send you help, gifts, nothing, I could not worn you, believe me I tried, I managed to send enough to fix a reset point...a reset point just as she died, and your anger twisted into something deadly and armed it at her murderer...I'm sorry"

He turned away from the fox, understanding yet miserable, 'why was his life this painful? Did he not deserve happiness? '

"Whose she?" his older self asked his voice too sorrowful, yet it caused him to boil over with rage' this Dumbledore had made him forget...made him forget about her, how could he'.

"Later" the fox shushed him "we need to merge you two back together before the damage gets any worse".

"Damage?" his older's voice questioned "wouldn't it be better like this? I mean the markers power should be more controllable like this" 'that was a good question... wait why did the fox just shoot him...me a glare'

"For one thing" the fox said his voice now deadly cold and carried a hint of steel "the moment you entered this place the markers power depleted itself, it's gone, for another? What part of your soul fractured did you not get, _look down_".

He himself did and found the platform they were one was a single stone pillar the seemed to emerge from everywhere and nowhere all at once, yet contained in itself in a singular flat disk, but that was not the part he was looking at, no it was the cracks and rubble that littered it, the missing spaces and the fragments of the disk that were slowly falling in every direction.

"this is _you_" the fox stressed his voice still cold and hallowing "your soul, your very being, and you wonder why that's a bad idea?, I will not waste my time on a suicidal idiots, do you hear me and don't think for a second I won't leave you to your fates if I have too , I have enough control and power stored up to try again with another, I'd rather not but I _will, _you sighed a deal on your soul with me and I expect you to for fill it, do I make myself perfectly clear" the foxes ice blue eyes boring into them causing them to rapidly nod.

"Now then I will apologise for that as you most likely dint know, but I think you will agree that mattered of the soul should be taking most seriously, shall we start with the merging or do you have any more questions" the fox said its tone back to the calm yet silky one it had at the start, yet its face was still showed the anger it had just displayed.

"What are you" I asked the fox this creature was terrifying yet radiated a strange kindness and spoke about a deal he presumably made with his older.

"A god" the fox said simply as if it wasn't anything strange "and you are my avatar; now let's get the merging started already, while you still have a soul hmm?"

The two harries gulped at the foxes threatening smile before the older spoke out again "wait what will happen to us, after we merge we mean" 'that was a very good question'.

the fox looked at them annoyed before sighing again "you'll become whole, your personality's will merge back to what it was supposed to be, memories organised in a way that lets you function, the parasite I can remove that, as well as the other binds Dumble's placed on you easily afterwards...". The fox paused and looked them over "you won't disappear, ether of you, you'll feel complete, like how you were meant to be" he said softly "now please before any more damage is done let's start please" the fox, no Zero told him, them with a small sorrowful smile.

"I guess this is it" his older self turned, hand extended out towards him and said "harry potter nice to meet you" he gave a small smile as he extended his own hand out and grasping hold of his others hand "harry potter, likewise".

* * *

><p>They both felt it as they touched the pull, they were drawn together condensing into a ball of swirling colours and shades before exploding outwards in power, fixing there very soul, drawing the shattered pieces back together and knitting them tighter than they were before, new fragments replacing long forgotten ones, the stain of a different parasite, one that feasted on his very soul made visible then destroyed in moments. The small circler disk they'd been standing branched outwards and split into multiple copies of itself, the light and darkness that was separated for so long shattering before reforming together as stars that littered the void around them.<p>

"well done, harry, that was indeed marvellous, I knew you could do it, yet your still missing something aren't you, that fragment held a part of your soul within it and now that is gone, how long can you last?" Zero held his hand out fingers extended upward as a singular spike of pure crystal formed above it "but don't worry this is more than enough to keep you going, long enough for your soul to regrow and strengthen itself, as well as leaving you with those advantages I promised you" the crystal fragment dispersed from the foxes hand scattering into millions of multi-coloured clusters that spread out into the void.

The fox suddenly fell forward panting hard "damn, why they'd have to take so long? I used too much energy but at least it's done now, I think I'm going to take a long nap...yes that's a good ide..."

With that Zero collapsed his form scattering, disappearing back to his own dimension, back so he could sleep and recover.

* * *

><p>So anyone like it? I started this after the second chapter was done but it fell apart from well you no depression...so bla<p>

1. Anyway give me any ideas you think would be good and if I use them I'll credit you,

2. Can't believe no one even guessed the clue... it was very vague...but id though someone would have at least gassed.

3. Most importantly I think I might need a Bata but I'm not completely sold on just asking a random person to do it, and there are way too many Bata's to sift through so while I will be looking on my own, if anyone likes this fic so far and is interested, message me and we'll have a chat and see how things work shall we? Details about me will be on my profile.


End file.
